Le hoquet, façon Tony Stark
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Lorsque Tony a le hoquet, c'est douloureux. Si c'était un hoquet comme tout les autres, ce ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas?


**_Le hoquet, façon Tony Stark._**

Lorsque Tony eu le hoquet pour la première fois depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, il fut surpris. Douloureusement surpris.

La première fois que cela lui est arrivé, il était au sous-sol dans son atelier, en train de travailler sur ses propulseurs avec JARVIS et DUM-E. Le milliardaire était sur le point de rebrancher les fils conducteurs lorsque cela frappa.

HIC

Le Play-boy s'effondra sur le sol froid du laboratoire, serrant douloureusement sa chemise, là où se trouvait le réacteur Arc. Ses poumons le brûlaient et chaque respiration lui était douloureuse. JARVIS était sur le point d'appeler une ambulance et Pepper lorsque Tony, qui commençait à se redresser lui donna l'ordre de ne pas le faire.

HIC

Il retomba aussitôt au sol, incapable de bouger. Il se recroquevilla et attendit que ce hoquet passe. Il eut beaucoup de chance car ce dernier ne dura que cinq minutes. Cinq très longues minutes pour le philanthrope.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau en état de marcher, il se leva très doucement et tituba jusqu'à son ordinateur central.

\- JARVIS, cherche tous les moyens possibles pour ne pas avoir le hoquet et comment le stopper lorsqu'on l'a.

Il l'avait eu une deuxième fois alors qu'il était en réunion avec Pepper. Il avait serré les dents afin qu'aucun incident ne soit relayé par les médias, mais cela avait été très dur. Evidemment, la PDG avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait pas pu interrompre la réunion.

Lorsque cette dernière c'était terminé, Tony était parti précipitamment, ne laissant pas le temps à Pepper de le suivre, pour se réfugier dans sa voiture. JARVIS montra beaucoup d'inquiétude envers son créateur, qui ne put le rassurer, tellement il avait mal.

Jusqu'ici, par chance, l'inventeur n'avait pas eu le hoquet devant les Avengers, qui était installé dans la tour Stark maintenant.

Cette chance ne dura pas longtemps.

Le groupe Avengers, qui était composé d'Iron man, alias Tony, Captain America, alias Steve, Hulk, Alias Bruce, la veuve noire, alias Natasha, Œil de faucon, alias Clint et Thor alias…Thor, était installé sur les canapé et fauteuils du salon au 27ème étage, en train de regarder 'Pirate des caraïbes', « Pour cultiver Captain et Thor ! » selon Clint.

HIC

Clint, étant le seul ayant entendu le bruit aigu provoquait pas le hoquet, ricana, sans pour autant regarde Tony, obnubiler par l'écran devant lui.

\- eh bien Tony ? Comme ça on a le hoquet ?

Le philanthrope lui aurait bien répondu que le fait qu'il le hoquet n'était pas quelque chose d'amusant fut la douleur que cela provoqué, mais il ne pouvait pas décrire la sensation que cela provoquait lorsque votre diaphragme essayait de pousser vos poumons dans un endroit inexistant tellement la douleur était forte et constante.

HIC

Préparant une nouvelle moquerie, Clint se retourna vers le milliardaire, mais son sourire tomba bien vite lorsqu'il vit le visage crispé par la douleur de son ami. Sa respiration était hachée, et tous ses muscles étaient contracté. L'archer manqua de jurer, sautant de son fauteuil pour s'accroupir au pied du canapé ou était assis Tony.

\- Tony, ça va ?!

Tout le groupe se retourna vers le philanthrope, qui ne répondit pas à la question de l'archer, trop occuper à reprendre sa respiration. Le grimace qu'il faisait devait indiquer aux membres de l'équipe qu'à ce moment précis il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

HIC

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Bruce de sauter de son fauteuil. Il s'assit à la place de Thor, qui venait de se lever pour mieux voir Tony, et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide, l'inquiétude montant d'avantage tandis qu'il sentait le pouls rapide de son ami sous ses doigts.

\- Tony, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu as et si tu ne sais pas, où tu as mal,

Le milliardaire ne pouvant pas parler sans crier de douleur, tapa du bout des doigts le réacteur dans sa poitrine. Steve et Thor, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi servait le réacteur, si ce n'est à alimenter l'armure d'Iron man, regardèrent le docteur sans comprendre.

HIC

Bruce lâcha un juron pendant que Tony se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, laissant un filé de sang couler.

\- Ok, tout va bien se passer Tony. Essaye de respirer. JARVIS, est-ce qu'il y a du méthocarbamol ici ?  
\- Au 6ème étage, dans la salle bain, deuxième tiroir de gauche, monsieur.  
\- Parfait, Natasha ?  
\- J'y vais.  
\- Thor, vas chercher de l'eau.  
\- D'accord !

L'assassin et le Dieu foncèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent, inquiet pour leur ami. Steve resta là, toujours perdu. Il se rapprocha un peu du médecin et du patient.

\- Docteur Banner, que lui arrive-t-il ?!  
\- Voyez-vous le réacteur dans sa poitrine ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Et bien l'espace entre ce réacteur et les poumons est trop étroit, donc lorsqu'il a le hoquet, ils se percutent, ce qui est extrêmement douloureux. Tony ? Je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut que tu tiennes bon.  
\- Que pouvons-nous faire ?  
\- L'empêcher de faire une crise de panique et de l'hyperventilation. Si ça continue comme ça, les poumons risquent d'être lésés et il va étouffer !

HIC

Tony se tordit une fois de plus de douleur. Alors qu'il voulait se recroqueviller par réflexe, Bruce lui attrapa les épaules et le maintint droit. Entre deux respirations, le philanthrope arriva à avertir le médecin.

\- Brûl-Brûlure…  
\- Brûlure ? Comment ça ? Le réacteur ?  
\- Poumons…  
\- T'es poumons te brulent ?  
\- Oui mais-mais pas que…  
\- Le réacteur risque de faire des brûlures sur tes poumons ?!  
\- O-Oui…  
\- Captain, je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, attrapez Tony par les épaules et maintenait le droit à ma place, je vais essayer d'écouter sa respiration. Clint, attrape le stéthoscope sur la commode !  
\- Tout de suite !

L'archer se jeta dessus et le rapporta tout de suite au médecin, qui aida Tony à s'avancer un peu, pour qu'il puisse se mettre derrière lui et mettre le stéthoscope sur son dos.

HIC

Echappant aux mains de Steve, Tony tomba accroupit au sol, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Parce que oui, il les retenait. Il avait mal et souffrait le martyr, mais il restait Tony Stark !

Bruce s'accroupit à côté de lui lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et commença à lui caresser le dos, toujours en douceur.

\- Chut, Tony, il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord ? Tout va bien, Natasha et Thor seront bientôt de retour.

Précisément au moment où il dit ça, les deux Avengers apparurent dans le salon. Natasha tenait la petite boite de médicament en main tandis que le dieu de la foudre tenait cinq bouteilles d'eaux dans ses bras. Ils tendirent tous les deux leurs trouvailles au médecin qui posa tout au sol, n'arrêtant pas son geste dans le dos du Play-boy.

HIC

Il ouvrit la boite et sortit une petite seringue. Par réflexe, Tony essaya de s'écarter, mais Steve l'en empêcha. Toutefois, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du milliardaire pour le réconforter.

\- Tiens bon Stark, c'est seulement une petite piqûre.  
\- Exactement. Allez Tony !

Voulant divertir l'homme, Clint attrapa trois des bouteilles d'eaux qu'avait apportées Thor et commença jongler avec.

\- Hey, Tony ? T'as vu ? Regarde ça !

Tony eu un sourire, et commença à rire avant de se tordre de douleur. Le simple fait de respirer lui était une tâche douloureuse. Les mouvements autour de lui étaient floues. Il sentait que le capitaine lui tenait fermement les deux épaules et que Bruce était en face de lui. Il avait vaguement conscience que le médecin lui parlait, sans doute pour le rassurer, mais il ne comprenait pas les mots. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit une seringue s'approcher de son bras qu'il réagit. Il grogna et écarta brusquement son bras, manquant de peu de donner un coup à Steve.

Ce dernier stoppa le coup facilement. Bruce recula un peu et leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal au milliardaire, même si celui-ci avait l'air de penser le contraire.

\- Sta...Tony. Fait confiance au docteur Banner, il sait ce qu'il fait, n'ai pas peur.  
\- C'est un décontractant musculaire Tony, ça devrait stopper le hoquet !

HIC

Le Play-boy se mordit la lèvre et du sang commença à couler. Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient en état de panique, à part Bruce qui essayait tant bien de que mal de raisonner son ami. Heureusement pour lui, le philanthrope acquiesça de la tête, ce que le docteur prit comme un accord. Il approcha lentement la seringue du bras de Tony et piqua. Le milliardaire eu un léger sursaut mais il ne bougea pas plus pour laisser le liquide passer dans ses veines.

HIC

Tony gémit avant de se laisser aller contre le torse de Steve, qui le soutint sans aucun soucis grâce à sa force de supersoldat. Le médecin mis la boite sur le côté et posa à nouveau sa main sur la carotide de l'homme. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de soupirer, comme soulagé.

\- Le rythme de ton cœur est entrain de ralentir, ça va aller, c'est presque terminé. Essaye de calmer ta respiration.

Ils restèrent à attendre presque trois minutes avant que toute l'équipe soupire. Tous les membres s'assirent plus ou moins près du Play-boy, ce dernier prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, essayant de se calmer. Natasha s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony.

\- La prochaine fois que tu décides de décéder comme ça, rappelle-moi de quitter la pièce avant.  
\- Pas...Pas de soucis...

Le capitaine sourit en voyant leurs sourires complices quand soudain Tony parut réaliser qu'il était presque sur les genoux du blond. Il se redressa brusquement, provoquant une quinte de toux qui affola le reste de l'équipe.

\- Doucement Tony !

Bruce posa sa main sur l'épaule qui n'était pas prise et sourit à Tony.

\- Préviens moi avant, quand tu as des problèmes avec ton réacteur.  
\- Je...fais ce que je peux...  
\- Et ce que tu veux surtout, non ?  
\- Aussi...

Le milliardaire sourit gaiement pendant qu'une pensée heureuse accaparait son esprit. Peu importe l'ennemi, il n'avait aucune chance face aux Avengers.

Même le hoquet !

* * *

 **Hey ! Alors? Vous en dites quoi? Je suis assez contente de moi! Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de "** The Hiccups Are No Laughing Matter" **de** Gir_Hugs **car je voulais une fanfiction du même genre mais en français!**

 **Maintenant, LA question que je vous pose car tout le monde me répond toujours "je sais pas". Quel est VOTRE membres des Avengers favoris? N'hésitez pas a expliquer pourquoi et a argumenter! Sur ce, a une prochain histoire.**

 **Miguya~**


End file.
